The present invention relates to a storage system in which a cluster is configured by a plurality of file servers in which virtual file servers are set up. In particular, the present invention relates to a virtual file server taking over technique.
In a logical partition technique of a computer, resources within the computer such as a processor and memory are logically divided, and each allocated to a virtual computer.
A technique has been proposed for setting up virtual file servers, which are virtual service units operating on one file server, with each of the virtual file servers residing on different networks. This is achieved by applying the logical division technique and dividing network resources or the like for each virtual file server. According to the technique for setting up virtual file servers, it becomes possible to provide separate services for a plurality of network segments that possess the same private address by using one file server (refer to US 2003/0135578 A, for example).
Further, a failover function is known in which plural file servers monitor one another by periodically reporting operation status among them via communication path or shared disks, and one file server takes over another file server's service upon detecting the failure of the another file server (refer to U.S. Pat. No. 6,317,844, for example).